A Little Too Not Over You
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: Tell me why you're so hard to forget, don't remind me, I'm not over it." They used to be in love, but did they ever truly get over each other? Smitchie. AU.


_Hello. Back with a one-shot. I am on fire lately, I've been writing loads. I love having inspiration! Although, I started writing this ages ago, way back in August last year, and it just never got finished. But I found it the other day, and I just wanted to post it, so the ending is kind of rushed and crappy, and unbelievable, but I just wanted to get it out. I had the idea for this while I was on holiday, and when I got back I spoke to my friend Julia **(**_**itsjuliaaa**_**) **and we decided to give it shot, and write it together. Let me just tell you that she is totally awesome, as a writer and a friend. I love her. So thank you for co-writing it with me. Oh, and guys go check out her stories, seriously amazing. Anyways, here it is..._

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Am I the most unlucky guy in the world at this very moment? Yes. Why you may ask. Well about a year and half ago, the most beautiful girl was in love with me. I could hold her when I wanted, kiss her when I wanted, see her when I wanted. She was mine and mine only. And now...now I can't. Now she is somebody else's, somebody that isn't me, someone she truly deserves.

I had my shot with her and lost. I took everything perfect we had and threw it away over something stupid. I can't even try and win her back any more. My chance has past by me in a flash.

My Princess is engaged. And it's not to this Prince. No.

"_Come on Shane, don't be a boring. Come in the sea with me, please," Mitchie fluttered her eyelashes and put on the cutest puppy dog pout she could produce. _

"_But Mitchie, I don't want to go in the cold, salty sea. Can't we just lie on the beach and cuddle?" He winked, trying his hardest to not fall under Mitchie's spell. _

_Mitchie went up to Shane, took her place on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned down to kiss him. He could feel her hot breath more and more on his face, sending shivers down his spine._

"_Oh come on Shane, just come in. For me. Please. I will make it worth your while'."_

_Shane nodded, "Ok." He closed the gap between them, and tightened his grip around his waist._

_She got her hands tangle in his windswept hair, making it messier than it was before, but in her opinion, sexier._

_Several moments later, the couple split apart, gasping for air. "That was...."_

"_Yes," Mitchie agreed. She took a gulp, before continuing, "I...I love you Shane."_

_Shane whipped his head up, shocked. Did she just say that? Did she really tell him she loved him? Or was he hearing things?_

_They locked eyes. But reality suddenly sunk to Shane. She did say that. She honestly loved him, just like he loved her. "I am really glad you said that, baby. I love you too, I love you more than you'll ever know."_

_They both smiled, their love sick smiles, before wrapping each other in their arms._

Several tears made it's way down my cheeks, while thinking about that moment in time.

I am still actually shocked she told me first. I never though that my Mitchie, well she isn't mine any more, but anyway, I never thought she would pluck up the courage to tell me first.

She had always been so shy, and kept together. Although, everyone did say that since she had been with me she had been more open and wild.

I couldn't stop repeating the memory in my mind. I should have cleared in from my head. All I could feel was pain and hurt when I thought of it, but it seemed to comfort me In a way. It really confused me.

I don't even know why I am bothering to think of it to be honest. It's not like I will ever be with her again. I don't and never did deserve her. What did she even she in me in the first place?

Ugh Shane, stop this nonsense. How can I get her out of my mind? It seems impossible. She is all I ever think about.

I sat in thought for a while. Relieving all the memories. Torturing myself really. When it hit me.

I grabbed a piece of paper that was crumpled up on the floor. I took a pen and began to scribble down lyrics. I wrote and wrote and wrote, I just couldn't stop.

--

_(Mitchie POV)_

I have never really been one for sorting out. Yet here I am, sitting in my room that I occupied for my teenage years, sifting through piles and piles of certificates, reports, photographs, everything from my high school experience that I had kept locked up in drawers in my desk, or shoved into schoolbooks. More than anything else however, I found songs.

If it was a few lyrics, or a fully composed piece, I would find one in almost every corner of my room. Back then I had wanted to be a singer. I dreamed of performing in front of thousands, playing my songs and hearing the crowd sing along. I dreamed of recording in a professional studio with top producers…but then everything ended with _him._ And all those dreams changed.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I hated thinking about him, he made me feel so mad, and angry and hurt, but for some reason I couldn't stop. I could never stop thinking about what could have been, what he's doing now, where we would be if we were still together.

But now is not the time to think about Shane Gray. Its time to think about the new man in my life, and the only other man. Will Chapman, my fiancé.

Will. I met him two years ago at a friend's party, and things developed from there. It started out with a few lunches every week or so, then next thing I know we're living together and he's down on one knee on the balcony.

I smiled at the thought that I was going to be a bride, and that this time tomorrow I'd be on a plane to Mauritius.

Right Mitchie, enough daydreaming. Time to get sorting. I pulled the last box of memories towards me, and hesitantly opened the lid. Inside the box were masses and masses of photographs. Her and her mom when she was four, singing at karaoke contests, silly pictures with Caitlyn and Tess, pictures from the holiday she went on with Will's sister Raenne. It was the girly box, every picture a memory of good times with her closest friends and family.

I grinned and laughed as I sifted through all the photos, dropping them on the floor around me as I searched. I used to have such good times with my friends. How times have changed. None of my friends liked Will. They all thought he was too controlling and that I never spent time with them anymore. I haven't spoken to my friends in months, and if truth be told, I miss them like crazy.

Letting out another deep sigh, I collected all the photos on the floor straightening out my dress as I did so, and threw them into my 'Keep' box. As I stood up to return my heels to my feet, I heard a sheet of paper flutter to the floor behind me. Turning, I spotted a photo face down on the carpet. I frowned, I was sure I had picked them all up. Grabbing it, I walked over to throw it in the box, but I saw what photo it was, and caught my breath.

It was the picture of Shane and I at Camp Rock. We were sitting on the dock by the lake, and I was in his arms. It was a close up of us that Caitlyn had taken. I was sitting between Shane's legs, and his arms were around my waist with his head rested on my shoulder. It was a great picture, but there was one thing that stood out to me.

My smile.

I'm known for having a big, beaming smile. I've always had one and I always will, but something about the smile in this picture seemed…different. I quickly grabbed a handful of photos of Will & I and flicked through them at top speed, searching for something…anything. As I reached the last picture, it hit me.

The smile in the picture of Shane and I was my true smile. Any picture that I took with Shane, I smiled my genuine smile. It was not only a smile with my mouth, but a smile with my eyes too. In pictures with Will, my smile was lifeless and dull and broken.

The thoughts swirled through my head, whirling into one; _Am I happiest with Shane?_ The pictures show it, they are evidence that I am happier with him. When I am with Will, it doesn't feel the same as it did with him. It feels good, but not great. I feel satisfied, but not completed. I dropped the photos onto the floor, my mouth open slightly. How can I be thinking this? How can I be thinking this half an hour before my rehearsal dinner, and a day before my wedding?!

No, the thought I was still in love with Shane Gray was ridiculous…right?

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Mitchie, come on, we've got to leave for the dinner…honey, are you ok?" She asked, seeing my dazed expression. Her eyes then met the photographs on the floor, and realization dawned on her face. She walked over to the bed and put an arm around me.

"Mom, I…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I…I don't know…who…" I stuttered, but my mom knew exactly what I was trying to say.

"Mija, listen to me. I've had a feeling for a long while now that you're feelings for Shane are not completely gone, I had the same feelings on my wedding day to Chris, so I can tell. That day I decided that Chris wasn't right for me, that Steve was the one, and that was the best decision I have ever made, but my mother wasn't there to support me. I want to let you know that whoever you choose, I will be happy. As long as you are happy." She said to me, looking at me in the eye and placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mom, you know who I love don't you?" I asked in an almost whisper. She just smiled at me.

"Follow your heart mija. If you do, you'll know it's the right decision." She kissed my cheek, before getting up from the bed. "Now, we have to go." She got up, shooting me one last reassuring smile before entering the hallway, leaving me sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

Follow my heart. Follow my heart. That shouldn't be this hard.

I sighed, head still spinning. I put my face in my hands, and groaned. Why now? Pull it together Mitchie, come on. I let out a deep breath, stood up and fastened my last stiletto strap before walking out of the room, leaving all my photos and memories on the floor behind.

Was I about to make the biggest mistake of my life?

--

_(Shanes POV)_

"Man, come on. We gotta sort out the set for tonight. Get a move on" Nate burst into my room.

I lifted my head to look at him "What's tonight?"

Nate shook his head "You forgot? How can you forget? We have the rehearsal dinner thing that we are performing at."

I just glared, and scoffed. I was in no mood to perform, definitely not a happy couple. Why should I have to sing for 2 people in love, when I can't even find love myself?

"Are you just going to sit there, or actually get ready? We have 2 hours. Move!" He left my room then, slamming the door behind him. Does he always have to be so bossy?

I decided to compose myself. I can't take it out on the lucky couple, just because I can't seem to get this love thing straight for myself. I went into my bathroom and splashed myself with cold water. I shook it off, and then went to get changed.

I really couldn't care about what I was wearing to be honest. So I just chucked on a plain white tee, black skinny jeans and my black converse, with a black leather jacket. Yes, I know a lot of black, but I can't deal with bright colours when I'm not in a bright place in my life.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Nate and Jason lounging on the floor with their guitars and sheets and sheets of music.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Sorting out the set list, I told you Shane." Did he? Oh yeah...

I nodded and joined them. We sat for half an hour, picking out songs. We finally decided on starting with LoveBug, then going on to Got Me Going Crazy, Inseparable, Burnin Up, Turn Right, Hello Beautiful and some others. Great, all love songs, just what I need.

"What song's this? It isn't one of ours...is it? It might be, I just can't remember playing it." Jason rambled on, whilst holding up a sheet. Will he ever shut up?

It's then when I saw the title of the song: A Little Too Not Over You. Shoot! I reached out to take it off him, but he pulled back.

"Give it me."

"No, what is it?"

"Just give it me, now"

Jason then acted real mature and started running around the room, I chased after him, screaming at him to give me the song. He ended up falling over the sofa, and the sheet landing next to Nate, who being himself, had to look at it.

"Nate, don't!" I pleaded. Too late...

He scanned over the music, and then his eyes wondered over to me. I gave him a sad look, which he returned with sympathy.

"Is this about....." He didn't need to say her name, he knows exactly who it's about. In a way, it's better he didn't say it, I don't think I would be able to handle hearing her name. Just thinking it...ugh I don't want to.

I nodded.

"Oh."

"Do you want to perform it tonight?" I gulped. I should really. I need to get it out, it may be better if I do it, at least once.

"Uh..I don't know...maybe I should...yeah....I think." I just nodded, it was too much.

I took a guitar in my lap "Do you want to hear it?"

Nate put his hand on my shoulder "Mate, you don't have to, it's alright. We'll just hear it tonight."

He has always been so considerate to me, even when I am ranting at him; he just takes it on the shoulder. Why? He should hate me for the way I act sometimes.

"No, I want to." And so I started strumming at the strings softly.

I got through the first verse and chorus fine, but then half way through the second verse I could feel a build up of tears behind the back on my eyes, I tried to blink them away, but failed, and they ran down my face. And if that wasn't enough, by voice begun to crack too.

All these memories of us together flashed through my mind.

I couldn't even finish the song. I tried, but I just couldn't.

I dropped my hands, brought one to cover my face, and wept more so.

Nate and Jason looked at each other and sighed. They came and sat next to me. Nate brought me into his arms. Normally, I would pull away and tell him to stop being gay. But I really couldn't care right now. I needed this, I needed comfort, and Nate was one of the best to give it to me. He wasn't just my best friend; he was like a brother to me.

"Will you be able to do tonight, or shall we call it off?"

I shook my head. "No, we can't let them down. I'll be fine. Let me just go freshen up"

I got up, and Nate and Jason smiled sadly at me. I walked into my room, and sighed. The room that held the bed I once shared with her. No, Shane, get a grip. Stop thinking about her and start sorting yourself out.

A knock came at the door, and in came Nate.

He coughed "We have got to go." Smiled slightly and left.

I sighed, I suppose I should put my happy face on. I shouldn't even be like this. It was mostly my fault we broke up, if it wasn't for my stupid world tours we would still be together. And it's be, what, 2 and half years since we split. I shouldn't be still getting over her, this is retarded.

Why can't I get over her? Why is she so special to me?

I know the answer to that one, I love her. She is the one. The only one I need and forever will do. Why can't it be simple enough for her to love me back?

I think I made the worst decision in my life giving her up. I should have fought for our love to work, not backed out. Oh well, it's too late now. I guess I will just have to carry on with my life.

Forget about her, move on.....as if I can do that.

--

We drove up to a country house fifteen minutes later. I had to admit, it was a beautiful venue for a wedding dinner but I just wasn't in the mood. As selfish as it sounded, I was unhappy so I wasn't in the mood to make others happy.

We set up our instruments on a small stage at the end of the garden, where the party was to be held. The fences and hedges were lined with white fairy lights, and it looked really pretty. Mitchie would have loved it…no, Shane, no. Stop thinking about her. You aren't doing yourself any favours.

Standing up on the stage by the microphone, and looking out to all the guests, I couldn't help but remember how alive I used to feel on stage. How much passion and precision I used to put in to every single performance, and it was all because of _her._

I guess its time to move on.

My eyes moved swiftly across the grass, looking at all the people. One guy seemed to stand out, he was greeting everyone, shaking hands with all the guests, hugging different people and high-fiving his friends. As I heard snippets of conversation around, I figured out he was the groom.

As my eyes travelled further and further up the garden, my eyes hooked sight on the back of a girl's head, with shining, wavy, brunette hair. Its funny, her hair looked exactly like Mitchie's. The same shine, and wave, and colour. I frowned, looking the girl up and down. Her body was the same shape as Mitchie's too. It was actually quite creepy how much alike they were. Unless it was just my imagination.

But then she turned around. And there she was. Overlooking the garden, in a red dress and her hair natural. My beautiful princess, my one true love…my angel. Mitchie.

My breath caught in my chest and I caught sight of her. She was just as beautiful as I remembered…but something was different. Her smile. It wasn't her true smile, I could tell by one glance. It was forced and her eyes looked lifeless and dull. There was something wrong.

I watched her as her eyes rose to the stage, and that's when she saw me. She froze, her face paled in shock, not knowing what to do. She started to breath heavily, and she bit her lip. We remained locked in a gaze for what seemed like hours, all my feelings flooding back, rushing through me at top speed.

Then, something happened that made my heart break into. The groom walked over to her…and kissed her on the lips, breaking our gaze.

She was the bride.

That's when it hit me. I needed her in my life, I couldn't go without her. She belonged with me, I love her more than anything in the world, and I needed to let her know.

"Nate, we need to start with When You Look Me In The Eyes." I said to him directly, turning to face him. His head shot up in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about? We already decided on the set list. And you wrote that for…you know…you swore you wouldn't sing it again." He replied, narrowing his eyes at me. I sighed, and turned my gaze back to Mitchie, who was now talking to the groom, but she seemed flustered and was looking anywhere in the room…but the stage.

I felt Nate move next to me, and look at my face, before following my gaze. He let out a small gasp, before turning back to me.

"Mitchie's the bride? But…how…why…huh?" I turned to him, my face desperate. I needed Nate to understand, I had to let my feelings out to her. "Wait, Shane, no! You can't sing that. You just can't. You'll ruin her rehearsal dinner and possibly her wedding if you do!" He hissed at me. Clouds started to move in across the sky, as if it could sense the mood changing between us, and it got very dark.

"Nate, this is my one chance. My only chance to let her-"

"No Shane. You're not doing it. I won't let you." He decided, shaking his head and dragging Jason off the stage, and back towards the house. I cursed inside my head. Why did he have to be so…ugh. Wait…why do I need Nate and Jason to sing it? I quickly glanced up at Mitchie to see if she was still there. She was, and was looking straight at me.

I took a deep breath, before I started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can take the place and love in you._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why its true._

I opened my eyes quickly to see all the guests watching me, in surprise and enjoyment, and I could see Nate and Jason staring at me, flashing angry, confused and sympathetic looks, but I didn't care what they thought about it. I only cared about one opinion. My eyes met hers once again, and I could see that she was transfixed by my performance. She was looking at me like she used to…like she did when she said 'I love you.' I felt a single raindrop fall on my face, but I ignored it.

_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven,_

_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes._

Rain started to pour much harder now, and the people in the garden erupted into shrieks before hurrying inside, but I stayed out there, letting the rain pour. Why did everything have to be so wrong? I felt tears burn in my eyes, but like the rain, I let them fall. Why did I let her go? I needed her…and now I would never see her again.

I collapsed onto my knees, tears still falling as the rain soaked through my jacket and jeans, coming down harder than ever before. I threw my jacket off in anger and frustration and let the cold, hard rain hit my skin. I wanted to feel pain. Some kind of pain other than the heartache that's burning through me.

"Shane?" I heard a voice call from a small distance away. Raising my head slowly, I saw Mitchie standing in front of me, in her dress, and getting soaked by the rain.

But she was smiling. Her true smile.

"Mitchie?" I croaked. Why was she out here in the rain, with me? She was supposed to be inside with her soon-to-be-husband. It pained me to even think it.

"You sang that song." She said to me, her smile not leaving her face. She was looking into my eyes directly, before she moved closer, bending down onto her knees and sitting beside me. "You sang _our _song." She whispered again. "Why?"

I stared into her beautiful eyes. I needed to tell her now, before she married that other guy. Why was it so hard to say? Just tell her Shane…oh come on Shane, just say it! "Because I love you Mitchie. I never stopped loving you." There you go. Now it was out in the open. I closed my eyes, preparing for rejection, with just a pinch of hope as to how she replied.

She looked at me for a moment, before her smiling even wider, her eyes lighting up.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that." She laughed slightly. "I love you too." My heart started beating even faster. She loved me?! She still loved me?! I can't believe it. She loves me. I broke into a smile, my tears fading away. I brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, and caressed her cheek as I did so. She kissed my hand softly as it reached her lips, before taking it in her hands.

I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled her towards me without hesitation and kissed her, with all the passion and love I had been feeling for her. She kissed me back enthusiastically wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I held her around the waist, our bodies pushed together so there was no gap inbetween. She fiddled with my hair like she always used to, making me smile as we kissed.

I didn't care that the rain fell down upon us, getting us more and more drenched by the minute. I was with Mitchie, the one who I was destined to be with. And there was nowhere else I would rather be.

"What the fuck Mitchie?" Mitchie pulled away from me hastily, I had no idea what was going on, until I felt a fist collide with my nose, followed by multiple more hits.

"Will, what are you doing? Get off of him now!" I heard Mitchie scream.

I found my strength, and pushed the guy off of me. I looked up and saw several others surrounding me. Oh crap. How was I supposed to fend of all these?

I skimmed the scene searching for Mitchie, but couldn't find her. My view was blocked with beefy guys, all looking pretty angry.

"Mitchie?"

"Don't even think about going near her, Gray, or I promise you'll never be able to walk again. " The guy I recognized as the groom threatened me. Like I was going to be scared of him, especially when it involved my Mitchie. That's right, my Mitchie. She's always has been and always will be mine.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?" Blood was dripping from my nose, and my cheek was stinging but, I didn't let it bother me.

"You should be, or I'll give you a pretty pair of black eyes to go with that stunning busted nose you currently have."

I chuckled, this guy was stupid if he thinks a few scratches and bruises was really going to scare me. "Nothing you do will make me care about anything other than Mitchie. I'm just sayin'. She belongs with me jackass, why do you think, even though it's your engagement party, she still kissed me, hey?"

I was winding him up now, I knew he'd get mad, but I didn't really care, it was too fun. His hands were clenched into balls, and his knuckles were going white. Ohh, big dude is going to hit me. It was almost amusing.

"She still loves me, Will, she never stopped. Just ask her. She still wants me, craves me, needs me. She wants to feel my kiss, she still wants to touch me. And what are you going to do about it? Nothing, that's right. There's nothing you can do about it. She doesn't want you anymore."

"Shut. Up. Now," He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why? Don't you like hearing the truth, mate?"

"Shut up, Gray."

"Make me."

That was it. He snapped. He lunged forward at me, fists ready to come into contacted with my face, until Mitchie jumped in front of me, claiming the punch on her cheek.

"Fuck, Mitchie!" I yelled. I bent down beside her, to see her purple mark forming just under her eye.

"Crap! Oh Mitchie I didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry. It was meant for Shane. I would never hurt you Mitch, I love you."

Her hand turned to him, her eyes full of fresh tears, "I know," she choked out. "It was my fault I got hit, O did it to protect Shane, I know how much you would have hurt him if I didn't do it. You shouldn't be the one apologising though Will, I should. I kissed Shane at our engagement party. And he's right. I do still love him. I tried to move on, I really did. I just couldn't, so..."

"You settled for me. Ever though I could never fully replace him in your heart, you settled for me." Will finished her sentence for her.

I just watched the scene before me, not sure if I should say anything.

Mitchie stood, her hand cradling her swollen cheek. She went over to Will, and encased him in her arms.

I heard her whispering in his ear, "I'm so sorry. So sorry Will. I do love you, just not like you love me. Shane is just where my heart has always belonged. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He nodded in return, as they pulled apart. Mitchie kissed him on his cheek, and turned and walked back over to me. I hugged her tightly, with everything I had.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too." I felt her breath on my neck. It sent the familiar sparks around my body, and shingles down my spine.

"I'm never letting you go. This is it. Forever."

"Forever," she spoke softly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
****Thoughts?**

**xo**


End file.
